Atobe Keigo should not be in my Engrish book
by verbal acuity
Summary: YanaKiri - Yanagi offers to tutor Kirihara before Niou could jump the gun and teach him all the wrong words - oneshot.


**atobe keigo should **not** be in my engrish book  
**by **with love - fred**  
**disclaimer**: I own not the prince of tennis, or the poem annabel lee. konomi-sensei and edgar allen poe own them.  
**a/n**: thanks once again to dream live 5th, I wanted to write a fanfiction. except this one is more thanks to the adlibs of dream live 5th, where kirihara has a spazz fit and yanagi hit him on the back of the knee and acted as if nothing happened afterwards. XD; mm, tenimyu. -loves up on it.-  
**warnings**: street fighter mentioning. a lot. mentions of atobe. I think I might have mentioned niouyagyuu, I don't remember. there was a whole few hours where I was distracted by dl5... again. XD and I just... stopped writing. so I really don't remember. and there's yanakiri. DUH. enjoi!

* * *

It all started with the damn English lessons. Yanagi Renji offering to tutor his kouhai and data experiment, Kirihara Akaya. Rikkai's Junior Ace. The brat. The 'baby' of the team. No one else really wanted to venture to _that_ part of the world. After all, English was little Akaya's worst subject. He didn't understand a thing. The only one to have offered was Niou, Rikkai's trickster, but... upon hearing that volition, Yanagi stepped up and said he'd do it; 'for data's sake'.

That, and the team's sanity.

Niou would have taught Kirihara all the wrong, dirty words. Because that's how Niou was. Tricky. And the youngest on the team was very gullible and would believe that whatever Niou-senpai told him was golden. And they'd both be assigned to laps for life. Though Niou would have surely found it worth it.

But that was besides the point. Yanagi was stuck at the smaller of the team's house, in a messy room full of various posters of Street Fighter and violent, horribly dubbed American movies. Not even to mention the dirty clothes sprawled around his closet and bed. And the video game discs he had to watch himself to not step on, for fear of Rikkai's Ace's wrath. Not that Yanagi was really worried. He especially knew the one way to control the boy.

"Senpai... were you listening to me?" a bored Kirihara drawled, his mouth barely able to open because his chin rested upon his palm. "I told you not to mind the mess, na, senpai." He rolled his eyes and stood up, plopping down on his bed impatiently. "Can we get this over with, _please_? I just got Street Fighter back from Mom after I was... grounded. I have a lot to play, y'know?"

Yanagi gave a rather uncharacteristic sigh and cleared off the blatantly unused desk to place their books down on. With a small 'thud', dust clouded everywhere and he coughed quietly. This room was as deadly as those violent movies were.

"Up, Akaya. We have work to do. And unless we start now, you won't get a chance to play that game you want," he said as a means of motivation. His kouhai only grinned and muttered an 'unless I play all night like last night' under his breath. The data player pretended he didn't hear it, but he couldn't help but... "Is that why you were falling asleep on the bench, Akaya?"

"Shit!"

The older boy chastised him, "Mouth."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kirihara easily waved it off, having been yelled at plenty of times for his foul mouth. Niou-senpai did teach him the words, after all. And that wasn't all he knew. At this point Kirihara Akaya knew more offensive words than intelligent ones. "Let's just do this so I can get back to my game." That bored tone was back and he rolled off the bed begrudgingly with a yawn.

If he didn't know better, he'd say that Niou was a better teacher than himself. Niou could easily get their Ace to learn anything. But that didn't mean that he'd teach him _nice_ things. Or for free, even. No. Trickery comes with a price.

"Alright. Read," he pointed to a paragraph, "that. Aloud."

The apple-green eyes skimmed the page for a moment to at least see what he'd be reading before he read aloud, but... he couldn't even grasp the pronunciation. It was some kind of poem. With a name that started with an 'A'... and there was a... kingdom? Why was he reading a poem about that arrogant Hyoutei captain? He didn't even care about him!

"Yanagi-senpai! This is stupid! I hate that Atobe guy, why's he so cool to be in my Engrish book? Not that Engrish is... cool. But still!" He flailed his arms up, yelling. Yanagi stood frozen for a moment, eyes traveling to the back of his kouhai's knee. If he could just... no. It wouldn't have an effect because he was sitting. And his racquet wasn't accessible anyway, having been placed at the door of the Kirihara household.

"Akaya." He had decided that the only way to... calm his kouhai down was to... grab his wrists with one hand, holding him still as his other hand grasped the smooth, bony chin. Green eyes locked with his own closed ones, the smaller boy only squirming for a moment before he was completely calm. Since when was Yanagi-senpai all touchy? Until now, the only way Yanagi-senpai would have touched him was... with his racquet, to knock him from his feet (not like _that_). "The poem is not about Atobe Keigo."

The green eyes blinked. Once. Twice. Three times, before he spoke. "...It's not?"

Yanagi shook his head. "No, Akaya. It's about a maiden named Annabel Lee who lived in a kingdom by the sea," was all he said. Kirihara's eye twitched annoyedly.

"Senpai..." he grumbled. "What do I care about that." It was a statement, not a question. "Can we do something constructive now? Like... play Street Fighter? Some of the American characters speak Engrish!" he grinned and moved to stand up to bolt to his game console, but found his senpai's hands were still on him, keeping him still. The look he saw in Yanagi's face was so serious, he found himself slinking lower into his chair. He'd never seen Yanagi-senpai like this before.

"I do not understand what about video games makes them so much better than English Literature, but... we are going to work this out now, Akaya, and you will do your work willingly."

--

Fourty-five minutes later, Kirihara lay sprawled out on his wooden floor, breathing heavily, his senpai a few feet away leaning his back on the side of his messy, unmade bed. He stole a glance to the older boy, who was as calm as ever. He sighed and sat up, glaring at Yanagi. "Yanagi-senpai, if you disapprove of video games so much, how come you're better than me!"

There was no reply.

He sent one last glance to the two controllers on the floor near the TV, then back at the older boy. Groaning, he crawled over to the other. "You did that purposefully... didn't you, senpai?" he asked, a bit annoyed. "You knew you'd win every time, so... you let me make the bet and... I lost." A pathetic look crossed his features. "I couldn't even beat you in Street Fighter. Not Street Fighter... and not tennis."

Yanagi couldn't handle the usually overconfident boy acting so depressed and self-loathing, so he did what he knew to be something they both wanted -- after all, if the data player _hadn't_ wanted it, he wouldn't have even offered to tutor him (though Niou did lend a helping hand in that) -- he grasped the other's shirt collar and tugged him down until his smaller form was straddling his thighs.

"Akaya, you will get better in time," he said quietly into the boy's ear before pulling back slightly and pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled back. "Until then, I need to help you with your English. Now, come on." But neither of them moved. Yanagi was enjoying the warmth, and Kirihara was comfortable. Slowly, the green eyes closed and the ever-closed-eyed player's hands slowly wrapped around the slender back and waist -- who knew Kirihara was so _small_.

Finally, Yanagi spoke again. "We have to get working, Akaya. I have to be home soon..." But his voice was drowned out by the soft snores of his kouhai, asleep in his lap. He allowed another smile to grace his features. Family dinner was for times when he didn't have a normally demonic kouhai angelically asleep in his arms. They could work on the boy's English later. Now was a too precious moment.

* * *

**end a/n**: please review. this was fun to write when I actually... didn't just stop mid-sentence and watch rikkai **almost** take off their uniform jackets. mmm. -loves.-

**DO YOU HAAB OHAAB? YES I HAAB.**

oh, rin, you make me want to write more higa chuu fanfics than I already have.

...I will after I get through my kirihara phase, srsly. which won't be until... well... I've written all kirihara pairings I like.

now review, prz. they feed me. :D


End file.
